The Very, Many Different Weasleys
by listeninggame
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's first Christmas with the Weasley Clan. Aw... family fluffings! Read and review.


**Hello! If you've caught on yet, lovelies, I am emptying my big book of drabbles from the year prior. So, yes, this is old work. Please review anyway. And yes, it is unfinished on purpose. Not because I'm lazy. How could you say such a thing? Anyway, this is Scorpius's first Christmas at the Burrow. They are, of course, the same OCs from my previous HP next gen stories. Except for the debut of a new OC, who has actually been part of the plan since the start. I hope you love her. Okay, have fun reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was certainly a new member of this family. He joined just about a year ago. That, of course, did not matter to Grandmum Molly Weasley who quickly ushered him out of the cold December snow and into the warm Burrow. She also took his coat, hugged him, and pushed him towards a door that he assumed was the kitchen. She quickly did the same to Albus and the rest of the Potters as they were each shoved into the assembly line she had formed outside the door. It started with Teddy and made its way down the family tree grandchildren (including Lorcan, Lysander, Alice, and Matt). The adults sat in the living room peacefully watching Grandmum Molly enlist the help of all of her grandchildren and the honoraries to prepare Christmas dinner.

"Teddy Lupin!" Grandmum Molly called as she marched up and down the line as if they were soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am!" he called back. Teddy stood up straight and held his hand to his head in a sort of salute. The rest of the line stifled a giggle.

Grandmum Molly made a small smile, but still called out in her drill sergeant voice, "You are assigned supervising duty!"

Teddy smirked triumphantly at the rest of the lineup. Victoire, who was closest to him, scowled playfully at him.

"Victoire Weasley!"

Victoire looked away from Teddy long enough to salute her. "Yes, ma'am!"

"You are my right-hand chef, second-in-command in the kitchen!" Grandmum Weasley barked out.

"Molly Weasley!"

The ice queen herself called back, "Yes, ma'am!" Scorpius' eyes widened in shock; he hadn't been expecting her to actually respond with anything other than a scoff or a roll of her eyes. At Hogwarts, she only ever gave anyone the cold shoulder. Anyone, that is, except for family and the twins.

"You are assigned table setting manager!" Molly cracked a smile that Scorpius had seen literally only twice in his life.

"Lorcan and Lysander Scamander!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two chorused. They stood ramrod straight with their hands at their heads in a salute to the Weasley matriarch and wide grins on their identical faces.

Grandmum Molly smiled fondly at the boys and barked, "You two will help Molly set the table!"

Lorcan and Lysander turned to grin evilly at Molly as Grandmum Molly moved on to the Marauders.

"Fred Weasley! James Potter! Dominique Weasley!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the three pranksters exclaimed. They had bright smiles and a mischievous light in their eyes. The three saluted their grandmother just as the rest had done.

Grandmum Molly twisted her face into a disapproving squint and evaluated their faces for a hint of whatever mischief they were up to. When she saw no answers in their identical expressions, she finally assigned them their positions, "You three will keep the gnomes away from the dinner."

Scorpius thought that was a strange task, but he didn't question it. He understood that the Weasleys had a much different lifestyle than he.

"Rose Weasley!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You help in the kitchen!"

Rose beamed. He saw Victoire silently pump her fist in the air. Scorpius raised an eyebrow; he didn't know Rose could cook.

"Albus Potter! Scorpius Malfoy!"

She didn't miss a beat and neither did Albus. "Yes, ma'am!"

Scorpius, stunned that she even said his name, replied just a second after.

"Yes, ma'am!" He held his hand to his head like the rest had done.

"You two will make the chairs!"

Scorpius turned to Albus and mouthed, "Make the chairs?"

Albus smiled knowingly at him and stared straight ahead completely ignoring him. Scorpius glared and then faced forward again.

"Alice Longbottom!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Prepare the dishes! Roxanne Weasley! Louis Weasley!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You will..." she thought about it for a second, "move the Christmas tree out of the way!"

The two smiled at each other and Teddy groaned.

"Matthew Longbottom!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Those were the first words he had ever heard Matt say outside of class. Ever. And he had known Matt for... three years?

"Prepare the dishes! Hugo Weasley! Lily Potter! Lucy Weasley!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they exclaimed, holding their hands up in a salute.

"You three are on cleaning duty after the dinner is over!"

Three people for that entire kitchen? That sounded unfair. It apparently didn't sound unfair to Hugo, Lily, and Lucy, though, who shared smug smiles.

Mrs. Weasley spoke in a much softer voice now, "And, Aramina, dear, you get supervising with Teddy."

Scorpius didn't know that there was an Aramina in the family. Looking down the row for the new member, he saw that next to Lucy a girl who looked around the same age as his four-year-old brother with dark red hair and dark green eyes smiled a gap-toothed smile at Mrs. Weasley and held her hand to her head in the same salute they all had done.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back, but, when she turned to the rest of them, the smile was gone, replaced by a stern, very motherly look. She barked out, "I want this Dinner done and I want it done well! No mishaps like the past Christmases. I want no mischief or tomfoolery or shenanigans happening this Christmas. Do you understand?!"

They all shouted together, "Yes, ma'am!"

Smiling proudly, Mrs. Weasley said, "Let's make a Christmas."

Teddy took the lead once Mrs. Weasley left to start in the kitchen.

"Aramina, come here, love," the seventeen-year-old beckoned, holding his hands out to her. Aramina smiled and ran into Teddy's arms. He lifted her up and then turned to the rest. "Kitchen crew!"

Victoire, Rose, Alice, and Matt stepped forward. Teddy told them, "Go start dinner with Grandmum and don't get in the way."

Rose, Alice, and Matt nodded and stepped into the kitchen. Victoire was about to follow, but Teddy stopped her. "Especially you, 'Toire."

Turning around to face him, Victoire laughed, "Very funny. Mr. Klutz himself is telling _me_ to stay out of the way."

Teddy sent her a withering look, "Ha ha ha."

She smiled and kissed him. Aramina looked away and buried her face in Teddy's chest. The reactions from the rest were a mix: some looked disgusted and others looked giddy.

Victoire broke away and joined the kitchen crew in the kitchen. Teddy turned back to the line-up and called, "Dining room crew!"

Molly, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Scorpius, Roxanne, and Louis stepped forward. Teddy ordered, "Head to the dining room and get started."

Molly led them to the dining room. When they made it to the very Weasley-looking table that was in conjuncture with the kitchen, Scorpius thought that he had never seen a room more suited for a specific family. It was warm and cozy and worn and very long and big.

Molly stood behind the chair at the head of the table. She addressed them, "As table setting manager, it is my duty to make sure you do what you have to do. First, I want Lorcan and Lysander to get the tablecloth and the placemats. Albus and Scorpius, go outside and start making the chairs. Roxy and Louis, start moving the tree out of the way. And don't break anything!"

Lorcan pouted, "And what will you be doing?"

Molly smirked and plopped herself into the head chair, throwing her legs over one arm and reclining against the other arm. She casually replied, "Supervising."

Scorpius was shocked at who he _thought_ was the straight-laced one of the group. Lorcan and Lysander shared a mischievous look. They walked up to either side of the chair, Lorcan by her head and Lysander by her legs.

Molly looked up at the worriedly and said, "What are you two-"

Without warning, Lysander grabbed her legs and Lorcan grabbed under her arms and lifted her from the chair. They hoisted her above their heads and ran into the kitchen, and all the while she was screaming to be put down.

Scorpius turned to Albus with a questioning look. Albus just laughed and said, "Come on. Let's go make the chairs."

Albus led him to the back garden. Fred, James, and Dominque were chasing little potatoes with legs around the garden.

"What are those?" Scorpius asked, turning to Albus.

"The gnomes," Albus said, walking over to a pile of firewood by the house.

"So why are we making chairs?" Scorpius asked as he joined Albus by the pile of wood.

Albus laughed as he pulled out his wand. "You don't actually think we have enough chairs for my entire family and then some?"

"True," Scorpius nodded. "So how do we transform logs into chairs?"


End file.
